Cruel Fairy Tail
by rosallia99
Summary: Juri, a nineteen year old, ate a devil fruit when she was only four. Her mother gave it to her before she died. She happens to run a special clinic, where she meets Law. He was interested in her an offered her a deal. Will she take his deal? I'm really bad at summaries :P Plz read! I'm an innocent little angel of love an happiness that want people to read her stories! 0:)


What am I doing here? What's the point of staying here? Questions echoed through my mind like a broken record. I tried to stay positive and happy, but that's a hard task to do when your sitting in your village, bored out of your mind. I'm lucky I'm not hated by everyone, but most of these people hate me. Why? Because they won't let anything slide. They're all so serious about everything. Although most of them hate me, they owe me a lot.

When I was only four, my mother had gotten a disease. She was dying. Before she died, she gave me a fruit. I was unsure, but ate it in front of her to make her happy. She smiled at her as she died. Her last words were, "Always remember that I love you. That fruit will help you live." Tears streamed down my face as I watched her body relax, as it become cold and unmoving. Tears had streamed down my face. Father was drunk, uncaring and with another women. I hated him. How could he just let her die without him? I still hate him. Now I know that the fruit she gave me was a devil fruit. It was the neko neko fruit. I have three forms with this fruit. A small white cat with black stripes, a white tiger and a girl with a pair of white ears with black stripes and a matching tail. I'm usually in my third form, but I sometimes play around in my other forms. I love my powers and I'll always love my mom.

I walked out of my silent house. I had my head held high with confidence around me. I wasn't the weak four year old that was still crying over her mother's death, but a beautiful nineteen year old. Everyone knew not to defy me. I could kill them in a split second. I walked to my clinic. I own it. I took over when my mother died. I love it. I opened the store and sat behind the counter. This isn't any normal clinic. It's the only clinic and medical store here on this small island. The people here don't get hurt that often, so I just hang out here. Sometimes a few pirates come in, but that's only if they make it through the jungle that surrounds the village. The animals don't like many people through.

I yawned as I read through my medical journals. Bored! The sudden jingle of a bell snapped me from my thoughts. I looked over from behind the counter to the door. There stood a tall slender man who was wearing a yellow hoodie and a furry white hat with brown spots. I had the urge to reach out and touch the fluffy hat, but I remained still. The man looked over at me before looking at the equipment I sold. I allowed my eyes to follow him as he swiftly looked over at my merchandise. He soon came to the counter, where I sat waiting for him.

"This isn't any normal clinic is it?" he asked. I rose an eyebrow at him, but answered nonetheless.

"Well, does a normal clinic sell medical tools, have it's own pharmacy, perform surgery and have only one employee?" I asked back in an innocent voice.

He chuckled at my words before saying "Last time I checked, no."

"Then no it is."

"Is there a reason my crew and I were attacked non stop by wild animals and this is the only clinic in the town?"

"Animals will be animals and no one really gets hurt around here so there's no real point to having more than one clinic."

"I guess that makes sense. May I ask one more question, Ms . . ."

"Juri and yes you may."

"Why do you have cat ears and a cat tail?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

The man simply chuckled before paying me. He took his bag of purchases and turned. Before leaving he said, "I always get what I want . You can't run or hide." I frowned at his comment. I didn't really need him to know about my past.

"You never told me your name," I said just before he was about to open the door.

"Law Trafalgar," he replied. He turned his head to show his relaxed smirk at me and walked out of the shop. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what I had just been told. He was probably going to a bar and going to find out information form some drunk men. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my house after locking up the clinic. Sighing, I went into the kitchen and made myself some coffee. It was still afternoon. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I waited for a minute for the water to warm up. I looked into the mirror. My auburn waist length hair had natural elegant curls, brown brown eyes were dim with boredom and sexy curves made me look more mature then I really am.

I walked into the bathtub and started to wash my hair. I quickly finished my bath and got out, hating the feeling of the hot water stinging my back. I got dressed and decided to take a nap. My heavy and tried eye gladly accepted the offer as soon as my head hit the pillow. I drifted off into another cruel nightmare. One about my sister. She was perfect. She was smart, pretty, kind, funny and always knew what to do. I was always avoided because of my devil fruit powers. She was the only one who offered me comfort. Father was always out with another woman. In fact my sister and I are step sisters. We share one Father and had different Mothers. One day, my sister came home with glazed eyes. I asked her what was wrong, but she started to grin. She told me about her new lover. By this time I was already fourteen and she was sixteen. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. Her lover was a pirate. The marines came and threatened her to tell them where he was. She hid him in the forest surrounding the forest. She refused and they killed her.

I woke up from my nightmare of my sister's death with a gasp. I looked around and noticed that it was already eight. I sighed and ruffled my hair as I got up to make myself some dinner. I stopped on my way to the kitchen. There was someone in my house besides me.

"What are you doing in my house without my permission?" I asked with authority in my voice.

"I decided to give you a small visit," replied a familiar voice.

"Law," I stated. I could hear him chuckle.

"Yes, ?" he asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

"I'd like to ask you to leave my house right now," I said in an equally sweet tone.

"Would you like to listen to my deal first?"

"Which is?"

"You become part of my crew and I keep you safe as well as allow you to travel with us."

"Will I have freedom to roam around the ship?"

"That all depends on your behavior."

"Deal," I said. I needed to get off this small island. I hate this place. They all fooled themselves to believe I'm my sister.

"I have one question," Law suddenly said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"When I asked around about you, they call you Jessica. Why is that?"

"They all fooled themselves to think I'm my older sister. She was killed by the Marines because she wouldn't tell them where her boyfriend, who was a pirate, was hiding. She perfect and we both look a lot alike so the town people just put themselves in a illusion."

"Oh," was all he said. I nodded and packed everything I needed for the journey. I packed clothes, some make up, shampoo, conditioner, soap, paper, pens, some books, which includes all my medical journals, and medical tools. I then followed Law to his yellow submarine. I was somewhat nervous, being the only female on this ship.

Law showed me where my room was and left me to unpack. I finished quickly and flopped onto the bed. I was tried, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with the nightmares haunting my sleep. It was now nine and I was about to walk around the sub, when Law came in.

"I'm going to introduce you to the crew now," he simply stated. I wearily nodded and followed him to the mess hall. There, men were laughing while eating and drinking. A white polar bear caught my eye. He was just sitting there, laughing and joking around with the rest of the men. They didn't treat him any different than the others.

"Listen up, everybody!" Law cried. Everyone fell silent. His crew respected him as well as fear him. "This is our new crew member."

"Sup, I'm Juri," I introduced myself. I had a bored look and they all eyes my chest and butt. I held the urge to kick them all in the face. They all cheered.

"What is she going to be?" asked one of the men who wore a hat that said "Penguin".

"She'll be my assistant," Law replied. I didn't mind. I'm already used to being in the medical field anyway. They all cheered once more before going back to what they were doing before. I excused myself and went to my room. After an hour or so, the noise had died and everything was silent. I had been pretending to sleep the whole, so I got up and walked over to the desk. I turned on the lights and started to write in my medical journals.

The suddenly swung open to reveal Law. He had a large smirk on his face. I rose an eyebrow at him, but he ignored it and sat on my bed. I stood up from my chair and walked over to him. He just sat there in a casual position and his eyes were closed. I slumped back into my chair, but faced him this time.

"Do you need something?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'd like to know why you're up so late."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write in my journals."

"And why can't you sleep?"

"That's none of your business," I said definitely. I stood up and walked up to Law, hoping he would just drop it. Instead he pulled me and seated me on his lap. I couldn't help, but to blush. I squirmed and tried to get off his lap, but he tightened his grip. I turned my head to see him smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and earned a chuckle. I sighed as I said in defeat "Nightmares."

"I see. Should I help you then?" Law said with another smirk.

"Wha-," I got cut short when . . .

Hello people! I'm writing randomly and this idea came to mind so yeah. It might be kinda fast cuz I don't have many ideas right now. Give me some :) Thx and I'll love you forever of you read, review, follow, and favorite! :P


End file.
